


Took You Long Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Bomb Girls
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Peggy Carter, Panicking Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie is tired of chasing after an agent who is clearly blind to her signals, and so a night on the town is in order. But will her attempts to make Peggy jealous backfire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here so some constructive criticism would be lovely. Also sorry its so long, I thought about doing chapters and decided waiting for things was awful so here it is, enjoy! Also this is ignoring that Bomb Girls took place in Canada, shhhhh...

That was it! Angie decided as she angrily threw down the slaved over lasagna on the counter. Martnellis don’t moon over anyone, not even gals with cute accents and legs that went on forever. But they especially don’t moon over gals who call in from work that they are going to be late and not to bother waiting up for the third night this week. 

Angie grabbed a fork and angrily stabbed at the corner eating right out of the pan in a un-lady-like manner that would have given her mother, Mrs. Fry and Peggy simultaneous heart attacks. ‘No, I’ll call her Agent Carter ‘cause that’s what she clearly only is! Then she’s do that thing where she bites her bottom lip a little bit and sigh my name like she’s sorry. But I won’t be the sucker this time ‘cause I won’t forgive her that easy! No, I’ll only forgive her once she’s sees that all this work I do is not because I’m her gal pal…’

Angie realized the kitchen was growing darker, and yet again she was the sucker waiting in the dark for the girl to come back. She picked up the wilting violets she bought last week from the table and threw them in the trash, as an idea came to her.

Sliding across the vast hardwood floors, she ran to her room and put on her best dancing shoes and dress. She was an actress and deserved a night of fun for her! She was going to fake it till she made it.

That’s how she found herself in the darkened alley way walking towards the shining light and boisterous music floating through a door on the side. Her cousin who was previously talking up a disinterested young man, walked over to her, grinning, as soon as she walked through the door. Oh great. He was starting to grow that stupid little mustache like Stark. 

“Hey, hey do my eyes deceive me or is that a Martinelli?! Finally, come to disappoint the family with me?” He stuck his thin cigarillo in the side of his mouth as he straightened his suit and slicked back his already greasy hair. His actions reminded Angie of his father. Luckily, Joey hadn’t picked up the rest of his fathers bad habits which mainly involved women, money and other things she’d rather not consider.

“You know I’ve been here plenty, Joey.” She handed the doorman her coat, happy to get out of paying the entrance fee. Normally, she avoided that part of the family’s less than savory connections, but unfortunately, it was also one of the few places where a girl like Angie could satisfy some of her own bad habits. 

“Not lately, was it because of that dame you were telling me about before. The one with the hat and the legs.” At Sunday family dinners, Joey and her had developed a doublespeak of sorts, sometimes even bringing each other’s dates. She always wore her lavender dress which was an endless source of amusement for both of them. Although, Joey had a hard time keeping a steady so they had to stop. Her mother had gone from being worried about never having grandchildren to praying for her extra at church.

“Yeah, sort of. Listen Joey, good talking with ya but I certainly didn’t come here to chat with your ugly mug.” She lightly hit him on the shoulder and he was already eyeing his next target before she could get to the bar. 

She rolled her eyes and turned to flag down the bartender who was distracted. “Don’t even bother.” A blonde, who held an empty beer bottle in her hand, leaned in to tell her, talking slightly out of the side of her mouth. “He’s easily distracted…” She raised her eyebrows to convey more. “Took me 20 mins just to get this. Wonder how he got the job.”  
Angie rolled her eyes, “Well, knowing the owner, you don’t want to know.” She turned to face the blonde. And found her to be everything she was looking for this evening: bright blonde hair, rough American accent, and very cute. Overall, not her English. ‘Dammit Martinelli drop the possessive!’

She blushed when she had realized she had been staring while she was ranting to herself, “Sorry, name’s Angie.” Her hand jutted out before she could think about how awkward she was being. The blonde just grinned and took it all in stride. 

“Nice to meet ya. I’m Betty.” As she was shaking Angie’s hand, an annoyed brunette came up behind her.

“No luck, Bets. Guy wouldn’t even give me a second glance.” She huffed, and Angie just laughed at her.

“Don’t know where you think you are princess, but this ain’t that kind of joint.” Betty rolled her eyes. “Angie, meet princess. She doesn’t frequent these places often if you couldn’t tell.”

“It’s Gladys Whitham actually,” she corrected with a glare.

Angie’s eyes flickered between the two women a little confused, maybe the game had changed a bit since she had been distracted by English. “Well, what brings you to our neck of the woods then?” 

“Our friend Kate’s singing tonight.” She smiled brightly looking between the two of them. “Although, I think the poor girl’s going to have a heart attack when she realizes where she is.” Gladys nudged Betty with her elbow.

She only grinned impishly in return. “Well, if she’s gonna stay at my house for free, she might as well start singing at clubs that I can go to without wanting to knock some guy’s teeth in.” She leaned in towards Angie. “She’s a little naive.” And Gladys slapped her arm with her bag giving her a be nice look, which Betty ignored. 

“I totally know what you mean,” Angie launching into her infamous yammering. “We had a girl at my old place, Dottie, called her Iowa, cause trust me she was all cornfields. Anyways one day she just totally flipped and-” Suddenly, realize she should definitely not be telling the real end of that story, Angela Martinelli for once in her life stopped talking.  
“And…?” Both of them were waiting for her to go on.

“And goes to show you gotta be careful with those cornfield types.” She finished lamely, trying to hide it with a small laugh. But she certainly wasn’t one to go out without a fight as she saw the confused looks on their faces. “Hey, if you're not gonna buy a girl a drink, then the least you can do is dance with her.” Angie reached out and grabbed Betty’s hand without giving her a chance to respond. “Nice to meet ya princess.” Angie winked over her shoulder as she pulled Gladys’s friend away, grin stretching ear to ear. 

They danced out the song, both grinning and giggling like fools. Angie was starting to feel a little guilty that she was leading this girl on a bit, that she was still taken with a girl who stayed late at the office still in love with a fella she meet in the war. Then, Betty’s friend Kate came on stage. All doe eyed nervous and a decent voice to boot.

Angie was worried Betty’s cheeks were going to break, honest. A kid in a candy store couldn’t have been happier. Maybe this would work better out better than she thought.  
Later that evening, they finally managed to get the attention of the bartender and spent most of it together laughing dancing and drinking. Angie had perhaps a little too much and so Betty offered to walk her home. Angie did enjoy the way she lifted up her chin as she said it, as if she liked playing the knight in shining armor. 

They passed her cousin on her way out. He looked a little too smug as he was straightening his tie which didn’t quite hide the bruising flesh. “Hey Joey, you gotta fire that bartender.”

He just grinned back. “Fat chance. But have a very nice evening ladies.” He lit yet another cigarello on the very. 

Angie and Betty linked arms and walked away grinning. They talked the whole way home. Angie grew to like Betty’s bravado, it reminding her of English and the time she had caught her threatening a particularly awful customer. Betty asked about her being an actress and asked her to sing a few bars, Angie indulge her knowing that it was only fair.

They rode the elevator up and Betty’s eyes grew bigger when she saw the grand door leading to the mansion-like apartment. “Geez kid, I thought you said you were only aspiring. Seems like you’re already there.” Angie couldn’t contain her smile, not that she was going to try anytime soon.

“You should see the inside! There’s a phone in every room! It’s more my roommate’s place than mine though.” Betty’s eyebrows shot towards her hairline, and she nodded approvingly. “But I’m afraid my roommate’s probably back from her long shift, so I should probably leave you here. Do you want me to call you a cab?” She rushed through the words suddenly a little nervous. 

“Uh sure, yeah that’d be great.” Betty looked down. 

The silence was awkward, like the fluorescent lights of the hallway, the silence, and the receding fuzziness in their heads exposed what they both weren’t saying to each other. Angie took the plunge anyways scribbling her waitress scrawl on a notepad to the side.

Angie shove the note into her hand, “So yeah we got a lot of phones and you should call them sometime…” She blushed at how corny it sounded, but she couldn’t help but smile at how Betty’s mouth dropped open into a little O of surprise. 

Then she took a step closer, ok maybe the booze hadn’t worn completely off ‘cause she was feeling a whole heck of a lot braver than usual, and tucked a blonde lock behind her ear. They both leaned in for the kiss, which was a little awkward at first. Both of them tentative and unsure how they would fit with one another. And Angie would be lying if she wasn’t a little distracted by hoping the door would open. 

But alas, this wasn’t that kind of movie. So instead, she pulled away and whispered, “You better go get that cab.” She winked and gave a still slightly shocked Betty another kiss before bouncing inside her over-sized home. 

Angie didn’t check to see if Peggy had left any sign that she had come back, which of course she wouldn’t because damn if English wasn’t Army neat and tidy. And let her heels clack loudly on the floors as she bounced her way back to her bedroom. Alright, she might have danced a little bit on her way back. She was just happy to have an evening where she was actually recognized, and it felt good to finally find someone to flirt back with, even if they were looking at other people when they did it. 

 

The next morning, she woke up to the smells of an ‘I’m sorry’ breakfast. Or rather the smells of the failed attempts and the light cursing. Angie sighed as she got ready for her day off, or rather only a double audition uptown today. 

Peggy was staring down the stove with the same intensity she probably gave the Jerries during the Blitz, hands on her hips, looking slightly ridiculous in her silk bathrobe. “You know that staring at eggs don’t usually result in them frying.”

“Yes, well it was still worth a try.” She huffed before she turned to face Angie, apology already forming on her lips, eyebrows growing together.

Angie brushed her off before she could even begin. “Don’t worry about it! Don’t!” She wagged a stern finger as she opened the fridge to make them an actual breakfast with a stove and not a death glare. “I had fun last night.” 

“Yes… I got your note…” Peggy pursed her lips as she poured some orange juice for both of them. “How was it?”

“Well you know the usual, dancing and fun…” Angie kept it vague and her eyes on the eggs. 

“Well that’s good you deserve it Angie, really.” She knew she shouldn’t but Angie turned her head anyways like the sucker she was and saw the genuine smile that she always fell for. Aww hell, she needed help. 

The phone began to ring which made her jump in surprise. Her heart actually skipped a beat wondering if it might be Betty, which made she chuckle a little and shake her head smiling at the eggs. She was a goddamn teenager again and needed to pull herself together. 

Peggy had set down her newspaper to get it. Judging by the annoyed and snarky remarks it was probably that jerk that she had cried on back at the Griffith that had somehow become English’s new boss. She wasn’t actually on the phone for that long and noticed that Angie was a little disappointed.

“Expecting a call?” She teased with cheeks full of eggs all while trying to shovel more in.

Angie hadn’t sat down yet so she placed a hand on her hip while raising an eyebrow. “What I can’t have suitors, English?”

Peggy did blush a little before retorting, “Suitors? Really, this isn’t the 1800s, we are modern.” She bit in to her toast to try to punctuate her point but she just looked ridiculous.  
Angie just rolled her eyes and sat down, “You talk too much English.” 

 

Well her auditions certainly could have gone better. Not even one bar into one song and they had just shouted “NEXT!” Then she had to take two trains just to get to a giant line at the next one which consisted of mainly nice blonde girls with less ‘ethnic’ sounding last names that the director had informed her, after two hours of waiting, that that was what he was actually looking for! 

She kicked off her killer heels and collapsed with all the drama she had built up onto the couch, throwing her arm over her forehead for good measure. She was picking her mind for a better word than ennui to describe her feeling when the phone rudely interrupted her.

Angie reached behind her blindly grabbing for the phone, not noticing that it had stopped mid-ring. “Martinelli.” She grumbled cutting off the crisp sound on the other line “Carter.”

“Uhh…” She recognized Betty’s voice on the other line, and Angie sat up surprised.

“Angie, what are you doing? What if it was a work call?” Angie rolled her eyes, sometimes the hyper-vigilance was cute. This was not one of those times. 

“Well believe it or not I can have people call here too! Ask Jarvis to put in a personal line!” 

“Ummm… I can call back…” Betty sounded flustered, and Angie winced. 

“Who is calling?” Peggy turned into Agent Carter in an instant. 

“Betty.” They answered in unison. 

Angie could hear a pause as Peggy took a calming breath, “I’m sorry for my behavior Betty. I do hope you can forgive me. Umm… Well enjoy your phone call.” Wow, English could be, well, English sometimes. 

Angie waited until she heard the click of the other line going off, “I’m sooo sorry for that.”

Betty luckily just laughed, “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Kate would do the same thing.” 

She bit her lip, but decided to press forward anyways, “So, how have you been?” Angie cursed herself, she could hold a conversation with a wall yet all she could say was, ‘How have you been?’ Yes, actual teenager Angela Martinelli everyone! She cringed.

“Oh good. Hey, I was wondering if you were free tonight maybe go to the pictures…” She trailed off hopefully. 

“Gosh after the day I’ve had, I’d love that!” Angie gushed. She proceeded to tell her about the auditions. 

In the corner of her eye, she saw Peggy ghost by on her way to the kitchen, pausing for a moment to listen to Angie do an impression of the girl she claimed squawked through the audition before her. Later, as she was getting ready to go, and actually looking forward to it, when Peggy quietly said into her cup of tea, “I’m sorry your auditions didn’t go well.” 

Angie froze to the spot. “Aw hell Pegs. I would’ve told ya but you’ve been so busy. I figured you had something more important to do than hear me yammer on about some lousy audition.” She knew it was a lame excuse, but she honestly didn’t think that English would have cared that much. But a soft knock on the door interrupted any further apologies.

And that’s pretty much how the next few weeks went. Angie would be off whisked away every few evenings, giggling like a schoolgirl, being kissed silly in their darkened doorways, all too aware of their respective roommates. Meanwhile, Peggy seemed to grow quieter, giving fewer of those smiles Angie loved so much. And she would be lying to say it wasn’t hurting her too, but the problem was either Peggy was really dense or just had a better poker face than Dottie or Yelena or whatever her name was.

Like the time, Angie had brought home a huge bouquet of violets and put them in a vase singing a happy little tune to herself. The card had even read, “A little early but I’m violets for ya Broadway! xo” In loopy cursive no less. Peggy’s response was. “Oh… Am I ever going to meet this gentleman caller of yours?” Seriously, what did a girl around here have to do to be understood?!

Or another time, when Pegs had tried to bring up the subject of her having someone over. A male someone. “Angie.... I am well aware that you have been… Seeing someone for sometime now.” English was blushing a shade of scarlet not quite looking her in the eye. “And, well… Ummm…” 

Angie just had to laugh at her awkwardness, having no idea where this was going. “Spit it out English before ya catch on fire.”

“Well, as you know this isn’t the Griffith, and men are technically allowed above the first floor.” Angie choked on her orange juice when she finally clued in on where this was going. She looked up at Peggy with wide eyes as English did her best Jarvis impression of British stoicism. “Yes, well… If you should wish to have him over, I only ask to be… Alerted so that I may… Make myself scarce.” 

“Aww geez English, it ain’t like that. And, I wouldn’t kick ya out of your own place.” Angie had finished cleaning the orange juice off of herself, her cheeks matching scarlet. Then she met Peggy’s eyes and saw the tension in her jaw.

“Won’t you at least tell me his name?” She hissed at her. 

Angie had honestly thought that her genius spy roommate would have caught on by now. The same girl that sometimes did codebreaking just for fun couldn’t hear the lack of pronouns. She had heard the nicknames, like my sweetheart and my steady, and noticed the gap where a name would go but had seen the wrong shadow of a person behind the words. For goodness sake! She hadn’t even noticed when Angie would come in giggling with two shades of lipstick smeared on her lips! 

“I’ll do better than that. I’ll introduce ya. Tomorrow night. We’re going out with a group of friends and you’re coming.” Angie stared down at her hands, stomach in knots. She hadn’t wanted it to go on this long, honestly. Somehow, she didn’t believe herself. 

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have been so forward… It’s just…” Peggy also looked down at her hands sheepishly. “Nothing. Nevermind.” Angie could tell she was forcing the smile that came next. “I’d love that. What time and where?”

So that’s how they ended up in some normal club not run by her cousin, with Gladys accidentally telling Peggy in the bathroom about Betty and Angie while the latter was glaring at Daniel Sousa, yet another one of Peggy’s colleagues she had cried on, while everyone was rather confused. It wasn’t a good evening. Angie had certainly not drank enough for this. Not for lack of trying. 

It all started when they got to the club. Angie was on edge and the nervous energy just seemed to transfer to the rest of the group. Of course Betty knew what was going on tonight and was nervous in her own right for that, but she was being defiant as per usual, just sticking out her chin a little more, daring the world to hit her. Angie didn’t let her know that Peggy was more than capable of fulfilling that wish. Gladys knew too but her steady, John? Chris?, and Kate were in the dark. 

So maybe Angie was a little over enthusiastic when a couple of fellas offered to buy her drinks and they went down just as fast. And maybe they both rushed off to dance with some of them when she saw English walking through the door to buy her some more time.

Some more time where Peggy didn’t think she was disgusting. It was obvious, wasn’t it? Angie’s thoughts whirled darkly, her mood plummeting as her partner spun her around the room. If she hadn’t figured it out by now then it wasn’t an idea she was used to. She wouldn’t understand, she’d probably get Jarvis to throw her out, she’d probably call her all the things that normally Angie could brush off but coming from those lips would end her on the spot, she’d… She’d stop being her English. But Angie figured if she could survive the pointed silences of the last two months then what was forever. 

So that’s how she found herself sitting across from Sousa. She remembered his name from back when Peggy would actually tell her about her day. Then she downed whatever drink was in front of her and decided to forgo being civil. No way was Peggy allowed to bring a date to her little stepping out shindig or whatever the hell this was. Everyone’s eyes were as wide as saucers as they stared at Angie. 

Peggy was the first to recover, “Was that not the mysterious date of your’s?” Betty sat down oblivious to what was going on.

“Nope.” She deadpanned, popping the p. 

“Oh.” Silence went over the table. “Well I believe you’ve met Daniel before…”

“Yeah, when you and your friend broke in and searched my room.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes and muttered, “Oh bloody Nora….”

“Well I wouldn’t exactly call Thompson my friend and we didn’t break in…” Daniel’s ears were getting progressively redder as Angie raised one eyebrow. The rest of the table was bouncing their eyes between the opponents as if in a boxing match. 

“Hi! I’m Betty!” She interjected out of sheer nervousness. The twin brunettes turned to look at her, as she awkwardly stuck out her hand for them to shake. 

“Did you know Peggy and I knew each other during the war?” Gladys squeaked out, in a failed attempt to further diffuse the awkwardness that was permeating the table. Peggy grimaced and hid behind her drink. 

“Ah, so that’s where you ran off to princess! We thought you’d gotten bored of us bomb girls.” Betty leaned back in her seat exuding her usual confidence. 

As the evening progressed, Gladys’s date really didn’t say anything, Gladys probably said too much, Peggy tried to avoid her, Daniel awkwardly tried to flirt with her and was failing, Betty and Angie probably flirted too much for where they were, and Kate was as quiet as a churchmouse, occasionally laughing at Daniel’s jokes. 

Angie went to the ladies room to touch her make-up and Peggy joined her because Daniel seemed to have wisened up and was now sulking with some Jack Daniels. Surprisingly, it was empty. Although the joint was quiet even for a Thursday night. They touched up their make-up in silence, despite Peggy’s lipstick being flawless as always, until Angie turned to leave. Peggy’s quick calloused hands darted out to grab her wrist, their first contact in months. Angie didn’t gasp like she was in some cheesy romance movie caught in some stupid love triangle, instead she just glared at her. 

She tried to put all the distance she would need between them when Peggy found out. But goddamn, her lips were red and her eyes were brown. Angie really wished she could express herself better, but she was definitely past tipsy at this point. 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to push you this far away, but trust me when I say losing you is one of the worst things that have happened to me.” The brown was shiny now and that really wasn’t helping Angie keep that distance. “So…” She let go of her wrist to wipe the corner of her eye, and Angie got the overwhelming desire to give her pie and talk. “I thought I was going to meet this fella of yours?” She cracked a disappointed smile, and Angie’s stomach dropped. “Did something happen with you two?” She sounded genuinely concerned. 

All Angie could do was gape like a fish before she blurted out with, “Gosh English, I’ve never met someone so thick in my life! You’ve met them!” And she just threw up her hands, probably making a fool of herself in the process, and exited the restroom.

That was probably the part where she should have just kissed her and then the credits would roll, but as Angie was very acutely aware, this was once again not one of those stupid sappy movies that she usually cried her eyes out at. Gladys passed her on her way out.

When she was back at the table, she sat down and glared at Daniel. Not because she hated him, but mainly because he just happened to be in front of her. That’s when she noticed that most of the table had gone quiet and were watching the stage. Apparently, one of Kate’s friends were in the band and had asked her to go up and sing. Daniel completely ignored her glaring and was transfixed by Kate. So was Betty. Jack, or maybe it was David, was scowling into his drink. And Angie took the opportunity of no one looking to slam back yet another one. 

When the song finished, they all clapped and cheered. Angie leaned close next to Betty’s ear and convinced her to leave. Which didn’t actually take that much time.  
“Hey Sousa,” his eyes flickered up at her but went back to Kate after a second. Angie saw Peggy emerge from the bathroom thoroughly confused while Gladys looked happy and smug, completely oblivious to Peggy’s lack of knowledge. Angie locked eyes with her and told Daniel, “Tell her Jarvis can let her into one of the other places.” 

“Uh yeah sure…” Daniel smiled and complimented Kate as she sat down and spoke with Betty in whispers for only a moment. They were out the door before Peggy could come over and say anything. 

They caught a cab back careful not to touch in the back but they couldn’t avoid making eye contact and giggling every few minutes. Angie just kept looking into her eyes. They were blue. Blue was good. That’s what all the starlets eyes were. That’s what all the directors wanted. She should like blue. Tonight, she would like blue.

She threw open the doors to her apartment. Howard’s apartment actually. Angie tried not to think about how she, probably, wasn’t going to be staying in it much longer. Instead, she turned to take in the amazement in Betty’s face as she looked around. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said I should see the inside…” Betty attempted nonchalance, but Angie just followed her gaze spinning around the room until it landed back on her with a grin. 

“Yeah, it ain’t half-bad. It’s home.” It slipped out before Angie meant it. Was home a little voice reminded her. She silenced the voice by marching up to Betty and kissing her quicker and harder than normal.

She pushed her back to the couch, fingers clawing at the collar of her blouse, quickly undoing the buttons there. Betty, for all of her surprise, responded eagerly in return until they broke for air. Angie made her way down her neck kissing and nipping. 

“Not that I ain’t enjoying this Broadway but shouldn’t we uh... move this to a bedroom.” Pink was spreading from her exposed chest to her cheeks. 

Angie was not happy about the interruption, she didn’t want to talk or think. “No need. Place is ours tonight.” She went to work finishing the rest of the buttons, kissing her neck between words.

“Oh!” Betty closed her blue eyes for a moment before making the situation worse. “She must have taken this well then. Or things are going well with that Daniel kid.”  
“Not judging by the way he was eyeing Kate.” She spit out the words. 

They both froze glaring at one another. Angie was straddling Betty, their hair wild around them after the previous moment, breathing heavily while half-dressed. They both knew they had crossed the line they drew that first night in the bar. 

All Angie could see was Blonde hair, blue eyes, pink lips. It wasn’t the brown and red she wanted, but it was all she was deserved after brushing her off. So when Betty flipped them around and kissed her with even more ferocity than before she gave in. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine it was Peggy’s calloused hands that tangled in her hair and gripped on her thigh. She could almost hear the soft English accent in her moans.

“Oh bloody hell!” 

They both whipped her heads around to see a panicking Jarvis run right into the door he had previously closed. 

“Jesus Mary and Joseph Jarvis!” Angie cursed as she slipped off of the couch in surprise scrambling to find a blanket or her shirt. Betty leaped up, fist clenched, chin sticking out, ready for whatever fight was coming.

“I’m… Uh... “ Jarvis pointedly turned towards the door obviously unsure whether or not to bolt now. “I just came to collect some items for Miss Carter… She’s staying with Anna and I this evening, and I hadn’t realized that you’d.... Ummm… She didn’t mention you having a… Guest over… My apologizes...” He stood at attention at the door.

Angie stared mouth open at his broad shoulders from her spot on the floor, until she finally asked, voice breaking, “She didn’t mention… She was mad?”

If it was possible, Mr. Fancy’s ears became even redder. “No Miss Martinelli… She just wasn’t… She just wasn’t herself this evening.” His shoulders crumpled in a little as he seemed to remember that Angie wasn’t the enemy. “She was… Not entirely coherent.” 

The entirety of evening, of the last two months, of her hiding that small part of herself from Peggy as they shared Schnapps and other small secrets, collapsed onto Angie’s chest in that moment. She couldn’t stop herself from sobbing. Not the little fake kind she saved for the stage and stupid federal agents. No. This was the shoulder heaving, snot running, not attractive kind of crying.

But she couldn’t stop it from coming no more than she could stop the fact that she loved English and hated the fact that she couldn’t be the one easy, happy thing in her life. Wasn’t that what she was to the jerks in the diner? A ray of sunshine. A pretty face that everyone could count on to keep smiling no matter what they did. Instead, her effort to make herself happy and Peggy jealous had really backfired. 

But the other two occupants of the room didn’t hear her internal monologue. So when a bewildered Betty tried to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back and being too kind, asked what was wrong, all she could do was blurt out, “Your eyes are blue!” And continued sobbing. 

When she realized that this might not be sufficient information, she blurted out. “Peggy’s eyes are brown!” 

Betty, all too sweet and understanding, just held her and responded, “I know.” 

“But, Peggy hates me!” She sobbed out her fears. 

Jarvis, although clearly embarrassed, did come over and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders while pointedly looking the other direction. He sighed before saying, “Miss Carter does care for you deeply Angie. And, I don’t think any... new information that may have arisen is going to change that.” He squeezed her shoulder. “If anything,” he laughed slightly, “I think she fears that she’s lost your trust.”

She wiped the tears away on the back of her hand and cracked a smile. “There’s that Broadway smile.” Betty smiled sadly back at her. “Same thing happened with Kate and me a while back but we got through it.” 

Angie turned to Jarvis with a sheepish, apologetic smile, “So, how’d you manage to get the girl Mr. Fancy?”

Jarvis laughed, clearly happy to have the tension in the room ease, “Well, I forged my boss’s signature and was charged with treason.” He then took the opportunity to go collect Peggy’s things. Betty and Angie just blinked at each other in disbelief. 

When he came back with a small bag, he stood up straight regaining his usual poise and tact as he asked, “Would you perhaps need a ride home Miss…?”  
“McRae. Betty actually, and no I think Broadway here is going to need someone to help her clean up this mess tomorrow.” 

 

The next morning Angie woke up with a groan. She knew she deserved this headache, but it didn’t mean she had to like it. Luckily, the smell of food was beginning to come in from the kitchen. She hobbled out in her bathrobe, eyes closed against the worst kind of sunshine. She hadn’t felt this bad since she hung out with Joey and his friends. 

She stood in the doorway to the kitchen leaning about to comment on Betty’s little dance that she was doing as she was cooking before they were both silenced by the sound of the door opening and shutting. Angie knew from the click of her heels it was her English coming home. 

Peggy turned to face Angie, who almost completely forgot what a state she must be in because she could tell Peggy had been crying. It shocked her so the only thing she could sputter out was, “English…”

“No, Angie I have been far too silent this whole time.” She struck out her legs and cut across the distance between them as she spoke so quickly Angie thought her words would crash together. “I’m afraid that my silence is why I am losing you. And I can’t do that. I’ve already lost one love and I’ll be damned if I lose another! I know you meant that I was your sweetheart. I know that now. And I don’t care who tries to come between us. Because I love you and I know you love me.” Peggy had stopped short in front of Angie with her explanation longer than their living room. But as soon as she had the last words out, she kissed her with such force that Angie stumbled back against the other side of the doorframe. 

Those red, red, red! lips were on her! Angie could have jumped for joy or ran a marathon backwards she was so happy, but instead she just kept kissing those lips which were hers now and fit together more effortlessly than she had imagined all those-

WHUD!

Betty’s fist had connected just below Peggy cheekbone expertly. “I’m sorry. I know we are broken up and all, but she didn’t know that and that was just rude! Did you seriously think it was ok to just waltz up in here and kiss another gal’s gal? When she was standing right there?!” She gestured wildly with a frying pan in her other hand, eggs abandoned.

Peggy’s hand was resting on her cheek, more in surprise than pain, and a widespread blush was crossing her face. “I’m so sorry. Jarvis didn’t mention you were here. Just that I should talk to Angie....” She dropped her eyes defeated. “I’m sorry… I’ll let you two be…” She began to back up perceiving a mistake that wasn’t there.

“Oh for Pete’s sake English!” Angie grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close. “Doesn’t anyone tell each other anything around here! Yes, I love you, no matter how thick your being. We,” Angie gestured behind her towards Betty who was getting ready to leave now, “Aren’t a thing anymore. Although, if you’re going to be chasing any girls after me, I’d recommend you give their break-ups more than a day.” She rolled her eyes and kissed her English again. 

She pulled back only to look into those very brown eyes smiling back at her before taking up those lips again. Vaguely, they heard Betty laughing and saying something that neither of them heard as she let herself out. Instead, Angie popped onto the toes of her slippers and wrapped her arms around her Peggy’s neck as they grinned into their kisses. 

 

They sat at their dining room table enjoying a nice candle light dinner with just the two of them after Peggy had come home early. 

“So did you really not know that I wasn’t seeing some fella? I mean I wasn’t very subtle, and I thought you were supposed to be some super secret spy or something.” Angie asked as Peggy shoveled more lasagna into her mouth than Angie thought possible. 

English tried to laugh through it, utterly ruining any mysterious persona that she may have previously built. “Actually, I was an Army girl so I do know the signs you know… But I thought you are whomever this was was just oblivious to that sort of thing… And, I honestly thought you were mad at me.” She shrugged her shoulders looking down at her food.  
“Aww, English.” She turned on her brightest smile. “I promise to tell you everything from now on. Not gonna spare a single detail. Especially not about this new gal I’m seeing. This Brit who just came into the diner like she owned the place. Oh! And you should see her legs.” This earned her an eyeroll and one of those smiles she loved so much. She was about to continue, trying to see how long she could make that smile last, when there was a very soft knock on the door. 

Peggy breezed over and opened the door to reveal a Jarvis covering his eyes. She crossed her arms and started tapping her toe while Angie was laughing. “Is everything alright?” She asked slightly cross and confused. 

“That depends, is everyone in their proper state of attire?” Jarvis replied dryly.

English slapped his arm, “Oh! Don’t be lewd!”

Jarvis lowered his hand but he just raised an eyebrow in return. “I just came to make sure the kitchen was fully stocked.” He rubbed his earlobe, and Peggy scoffed but stepped aside. 

“Well I see that everything worked itself out.” Jarvis said from the kitchen, in a failing attempt to be nonchalant. 

“Yup,” Angie said popping the p. “Everything’s perfect.” She laced her fingers with Peggy’s earned a small shy smile in return. It was so sickly sweet and perfect that maybe it was that kind of movie afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, thoughts? Comments? Concerns? I rushed a bit at the end, but hopefully you enjoyed. I'm writing a longer fic as soon as these darn classes are over, so if you like the roaring twenties, good literature and the Avengers stay tuned.


End file.
